<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky by sanctuary_for_all</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975496">Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all'>sanctuary_for_all</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Building Something [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and T.K. have a moment in the ambulance. (Missing scene for 2x08)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Building Something [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Carlos got in the ambulance, TK tried to sit up. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>One of the EMTs made an exasperated noise as he pushed TK back down onto the stretcher. "Don't make me strap you in, Strand."</p><p>The scowl TK shot the man was amazingly comforting, and Carlos's chest tightened at the sight as he settled into the available space. "I've got it." He took over holding the ice pack, wrapping his free hand around TK's. "And I should be asking you that question. You're the one with the head injury."</p><p>Now TK was the one who made the exasperated noise. "Yeah, but you were the one who were pretty sure you were about to get chewed out by your dad."</p><p>Carlos smiled a little. He'd been very careful not to actually say that – he'd told TK he'd have to hang around long enough to answer a few questions – but it was no surprise TK had read him that clearly. "You picked up on that, huh?"</p><p>TK's expression softened. "I am <em>very</em> familiar with the 'I'm about to get yelled at' face, dad edition."</p><p>Carlos winced, remembering the earlier conversation with TK’s parents. “I heard about the baby,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>TK sighed. “I shouldn’t have been surprised. As good as this year has been, that was pushing the miracles a bit too far.” His eyes went distant for a moment, then focused on Carlos with renewed determination. “And I’m lucky in so many other ways.”</p><p>Carlos shifted his thumb off the cold pack so he could stroke TK’s forehead. “Me, too.”</p><p>TK’s lips curved upward a little, but his gaze was still stubborn. He squeezed Carlos's hand. "And you never actually got around to answering my question."</p><p>Carlos leaned in a little closer, just because he could. This was why he'd known he could go to TK earlier, when he'd felt like his life had fallen apart. Why he'd <em>wanted</em> to go to TK earlier.</p><p>He felt like home was supposed to.</p><p>Right now, though, there was no need to make him worry. "My dad and I had some issues earlier, and I kind of didn't stay where he told me to, but everything worked out exactly like it was supposed to."</p><p>TK's expression eased. Still, there was something a little fragile in his eyes that made it clear plenty of other emotions swimming right near the surface. "I for one am <em>extremely</em> glad you didn't stay where he told you to."</p><p>Carlos's chest clenched at the memory of how worried he'd been. He'd been able to picture the worst-case scenarios all too clearly. "Me, too." He pressed a kiss against the back of TK's hand. "Don't do that again."</p><p>The flash of amusement on TK's face was no match for the tenderness. "I'll do my best."</p><p>"Try harder." Still, he smiled. "Even being kidnapped won't be enough of an excuse to get you out of dinner with my family."</p><p>There was a split-second of confusion as he searched Carlos's face, then TK looked like a kid at Christmas. "You told them?"</p><p>Carlos didn't try to fight off the faint burn of embarrassment. He deserved it, and he could barely feel it under the incredible swell of gratitude that was there as well. "They already knew. Ever since the farmer's market." At TK's disbelieving look, he grinned. "Turns out I'm really bad at pretending I'm not in love with you."</p><p>"I can second that," one of the other EMTs added with a smile. "I was watching the two of you outside. If either of you thought you were hiding anything, Strand here's not the only one with a head injury."</p><p>"Hey, no insulting my boyfriend," TK countered, smiling himself. "If he wasn't here, you're the ones who would have to keep me talking through the concussion."</p><p>The EMT laughed. "You're right." She turned back to Carlos, hand over her heart. "Thank you for your service."</p><p>"My pleasure." He squeezed TK's hand, thumb stroking back and forth along his skin. "I should probably apologize in advance, though. I'm sure my family will love you, but they can be pretty overwhelming all together."</p><p>TK shook his head, already looking overwhelmed in the best possible way. "I'm sure I'll love them." He moved his other hand to their joined ones, stroking back and forth along Carlos's arm. "They made you."</p><p>Carlos’s throat tightened. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” he asked, voice thick. “Medically, I mean.”</p><p>TK smiled, eyes wet. “I think it’ll be a big help, actually.”</p><p>His own eyes stinging, he stood up just enough to lean forward and catch TK’s mouth in a gentle, lingering kiss. TK pulled him closer, fingers curling in the front of his shirt, and the last lingering bits of terror inside him finally eased away.</p><p>When they finally broke apart, Carlos had to blink back the tears in his eyes. “You really need to stop getting injured, okay?” he murmured. “I’m going to need you around for a <em>really</em> long time.”  </p><p>TK let out a shaky breath, but his eyes were shining. “I like that plan.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come check out my <a href="https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks">original fiction,</a> my <a href="http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com">blog,</a> or say hi to me on <a href="http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>